Commonly, households and industrial facilities are wired for the distribution to electrical energy. Electrical energy is provided from an electrical utility via a reticulation system, which generally provides power at a nominal voltage via at least a live and neutral line. These lines are fed to an electrical distribution board on the premises. In addition, the distribution board is commonly provided with an earth line, enabling the used of earth leakage systems. Generally, where an earth leakage system is in place, the live and neutral lines together with an earth line are connected to an earth leakage unit and mains isolator. The live line is connected to a busbar bridging a number of circuit breakers. These circuit breakers are rated in amps and, commonly, a specified maximum number of connections, either to light fittings or wall plugs, are permitted to be fed from a circuit breaker of a specified amperage. Commonly, separate live, neutral and earth cables are led from the distribution box to each specified appliance or connector for which the premises are wired. This generates a spider web of cables in the distribution board and in the loft or ceiling area of the facility, where the wiring for the premises is hidden, as well as in the conduits leading from the distribution board to the loft or ceiling.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage to provide and electrical distribution system to facilitate the neat wiring of premises, to reduce the number of cables running from the distribution board throughout the premises serviced by the board and to provide a simple means for limiting the number of connections from a specified circuit breaker, in accordance with laid down regulations.